


I can see only you

by InfiniteWoonique



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Pregnant Choi Sungyoon | Y, Sleep Deprivation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Sungyoon gets a little hysterical when their baby can't seem to settle for the nighttitle inspired by Golden Child's I See You





	I can see only you

 

"Just get out!" Sungyoon yelled in frustration, fist violently hitting the bed after his sudden outburst, "Just get out already!" 

His initial yell had scared the skin off of Daeyeol who was sitting right next to him on their shared bed. Now with context and not as much fear in his heart, he decided to play along, "Okay," Daeyeol scrambled to get off the bed and started to walk towards their bedroom door to go to the kitchen and maybe grab himself a glass of water.

"No, not you. Stupid," Sungyoon spat in half annoyance and half amusement, using his hand to wave his husband back over, "I was talking to Bomin," Daeyeol started walking back over towards their bed and gently dropped his hand to rest on his younger husband's very large and rotund belly where their baby was still growing inside. Their baby boy was proving to be a handful already with how much he moved and how big he already was, no thanks to Daeyeol's height, "He keeps kicking me and it's starting to hurt. I swear he's bruising my uterus because he kicks so hard," Sungyoon complained, using his hands to rub around the stretched skin to comply to his very stubborn and active son.  

Bomin had started kicking early and Sungyoon swore he could feel him kicking at twelve weeks along. Daeyeol had called him silly until they finally saw a doctor for their next checkup and their doctor had not so confidently confirmed that yes, their baby was moving. It wasn't so confident due to his disbelief that Sungyoon, who was experiencing his first pregnancy, was already feeling the movement. Some mothers with several pregnancies have reported feeling kicks as early as twelve weeks, but that was after having a baby before. It was a strange visit, but there was no doubt that Sungyoon had been feeling his child's movements and kicks early on. And since that first movement, Bomin had not let up and kicked non-stop. He wouldn't stop, no matter what, and at thirty-six weeks gestation, he was still very stubborn and kicked his mother all the time relentlessly. Sungyoon loved the little kicks Bomin would deliver when he was eating and the small movements he made when Sungyoon was happy, but he hated the harsh movements that had him doubling over and the movements that were unpleasant. The worst kicks were when Bomin kicked him right in the cervix. That felt like hell.

Daeyeol returned to his spot on the bed and scooted closer to Sungyoon so he could talk to his unborn baby. Daeyeol returned a tender hand to the warm skin of Sungyoon's belly, right above the newest stretch mark that spidered its way onto his pale skin. Daeyeol didn't have to wait long before he was met with a massive kick placed at his fingers underneath the skin. It was chilling actually, it always had been. If Sungyoon wasn't wearing a shirt, Daeyeol was sure that he would be able to see his son's movement from the outside. His kicks were that strong and sometimes, he could pretty much identify which body part it was. Like right now, Daeyeol was feeling a head against his palm.

Daeyeol loved it when his son moved around. It was purely magical and even when Sungyoon was suffering past their son's hyperactivity. Daeyeol placed his lips just above Sungyoon's bellybutton, breath ghosting over the skin as he breathed, "Hey you, quit kicking so hard okay? Your mom wants to sleep soon and he can't if you keep moving around like this. Stop it," he ordered and then placed a kiss on his stomach for good measure.

It took a second but before long, Sungyoon's eyes widened and he placed a hand on Daeyeol's shoulder, "He stopped!" he exclaimed excitedly with an elated smile. The smile on his face was huge and he looked relieved as well, "He finally stopped!" he exclaimed again, using his hands to brush his hair back out of his face, then he frowned a bit, "That means I have to go to sleep now," he realized with another smidge of irritation, "It's only 9:30. It's too early to actually go to sleep.”

"I think that's the perfect time to sleep," Daeyeol stated as he used the remote control to turn off the television set that had been playing in the background, "You've been losing sleep, so going to bed early will help you a lot," Daeyeol readied as he pulled the covers up. The only light on was the lamp beside him, and he grabbed the little knob and turned it, killing the source of light and darkening the room. The only light left was from the outside from street lights, "Sleep when he sleeps, at least you'll get some guaranteed sleep tonight.”

That was easier said than done. Sungyoon still had to find comfort which was harder to do as big as he was, "Okay," he acquiesced defeatedly. Sungyoon slightly adjusted himself to the best of his ability, tucked a pillow in between his legs and faced Daeyeol who was also facing him with a goofy smile plastered on his face, "What?" Sungyoon asked annoyed. He would have turned over onto his other side so he didn't have to face his husband, but he was comfortable where he was and he didn't want to risk waking up Bomin. 

"I just love you. Is that a crime?" Daeyeol asked with a smile still on his face. He found a pouty Sungyoon purely adorable, much to the younger male's dismay. Daeyeol reached over and ran his thumb along one of Sungyoon's pouty lips and laughed as Sungyoon tore his head away so his older husband wouldn't continue to touch him. He wasn't in the best mood, that was obvious, and Daeyeol wasn't going to push it anymore. 

"Just go to sleep," Sungyoon ordered, closing his eyes and clearing his throat before he was completely silent and still in bed. Daeyeol smiled once more and closed his eyes, quickly falling victim to the clutches of sleep.

The silence did not last long as both were woken up about four hours later, at 1:30 in the morning. Daeyeol had been shaken awake by a crying and frustrated Sungyoon. It had taken a while since Daeyeol was so deep into sleep but when he did eventually grow conscious it was because Sungyoon's crying was now hysterical. With a start, Daeyeol woke up and was instantly at Sungyoon's side, a bit disoriented and confused, but still present, "Yoon?"

"Daeyeol," Sungyoon drawled in a cry. His voice was already hoarse, meaning he had been crying for a while.

"What? What's wrong?!" Daeyeol asked once he heard how upset his husband was, "Are you hurt?" he asked, hands running over Sungyoon's body as he searched for any scratches or bruises on his person. He had failed to see any visible injuries and was back looking up at Sungyoon's tear-streaked face. 

"He's moving again," Sungyoon explained, hands already on his belly rubbing circles as he tried to calm his son. Sungyoon would guess hat he had been moving very lightly for half an hour, but then he started his own dance party inside of his mother, "I just want to sleep and he won't stop," Sungyoon cried, burying his face into his pillow as more tears streamed down his face. He was purely exhausted.

Daeyeol honestly didn't know what to do because there honestly wasn't much he could do. Sungyoon had been on edge all week when Bomin started moving at night, but he hadn't snapped or broken down before today. The younger was stressed about going into labor and giving birth in four weeks, he was sleep deprived, he was emotional, he was always uncomfortable, and most foods made him nauseous again. Sungyoon was just done and he had to let it out through all the tears and cries he was releasing. He still had four weeks left, possibly two, but with all the stress his body and mind were under, he couldn't wait any longer. 

Daeyeol felt like crying himself but he had to really be strong for Sungyoon and crying along with him would prove disastrous. So Daeyeol settled for physical assurance. He slid a hand over his husband's body and up to his cheek so he could cup the cheek that wasn't pressed into the pillow under his head. Daeyeol ran his thumb over Sungyoon's cheekbone that was hidden under the chubby cheeks he had. Sungyoon had the prettiest face and it was even better with pregnancy.

"Breathe, Sungyoon. Remember to keep breathing," Daeyeol reminded the younger male, "Panicking won't help you or Bomin. Try to relax."

Sungyoon had been hiccupping on his cries and nodded, inhaling for three counts and then exhaling for another three. They had learned this in the several Lamaze classes they had attended. They had gone to help Sungyoon learn how to deal with childbirth and the stress that comes with it, and the one thing the teacher always reminded them to do was to always remember to breathe. Sungyoon was an amazing singer and knew how to correctly breathe, but he forgot in stressful times like this. Mix that in with the exhaustion and there was no wonder why he was so stressed.

Sungyoon's tears gradually slowed down and eventually, his eyes were only watery but they still looked heavy on the verge of crying. He was still sniffling and holding onto Daeyeol's hand for some much-needed comfort. He was scared honestly, terrified. He wasn't sleeping now and he wouldn't be sleeping for a while when Bomin is born due to how demanding a baby is. He was going to lose his mind if he didn't sleep, he loved to sleep, and of course, he needed sleep in order to function. Both Sungyoon and Daeyeol's free hands were intertwined on Sungyoon's swollen belly where they could still feel Bomin moving. 

"He's not moving as much now," Sungyoon noted cheerily but with a still watery voice. Bomin had slowed in movement but was still moving the smallest bit. It felt like he was stretching his legs out still, "I hope he goes to sleep soon.”

"Maybe I should sing to him," Daeyeol offered. It was worth a shot and wouldn't make anything worse. Sungyoon nodded, burying his face back into his pillow to try and get more comfortable. All the earlier excitement and emotions were straining his body. 

Daeyeol cleared his throat and started singing a soft ballad. It was soothing and even in acapella, it was a lovely song. The beat was slow and mesmerizing, the type of song someone would fall asleep to. His beautiful and smooth voice fluctuated with each cadence, raising his voice when it got to the chorus. Daeyeol sang to not only Bomin but also Sungyoon in hopes of calming him down further, lips close to his husband's skin. The further he sang into the song, the less he could feel Bomin moving, meaning that he was finally going to sleep and settling for the night, or at least the next few hours.  

When Daeyeol had reached the end of the song, he felt Bomin kick again and he was terrified that Sungyoon was going to burst into tears again, but then nothing followed that initial kick. Bomin went still, no longer moving and finally asleep. Daeyeol smiled and looked up to Sungyoon to see that the younger male was already fast asleep, face smashed into the pillow and mouth slightly open as he inhaled and exhaled. He looked so tired even when he was already asleep, but he was finally able to sleep and get some much-deserved rest. Growing Bomin was no easy task.

Daeyeol turned over and pulled the covers up again to go to sleep himself. Pregnancy was rough, he knew that. It was exhausting and overwhelming and oh so hard, but he was so pleased to have someone like Sungyoon by his side to go through every symptom and kick so he could have a little person that was half of both of them.

Daeyeol reached forward to place a kiss on Sungyoon's forehead past his fringe and whispered a very quiet, "I can see only you," something he said to the younger often. It meant that all he needed to focus on and all he needed in his future was Sungyoon and Bomin, and any more potential kids they could have when the time is right. Nothing else mattered as much to him as his family and those he loved. Nothing in his future was concrete, except for Sungyoon and Bomin. That was for sure, "I love you. Sleep well."

And he really meant that because the whole cycle of Bomin's energy was going to restart and get on the younger man's nerves again, as they would most likely until their son is born. But for now, he was resting and unconscious and that was all he needed to go to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> there aren't many golden child mpregs, how sad


End file.
